the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Battle of Minas Music
The Third Battle of Minas Music was a conflict that occured during the Stythe Wars, fought between the forces of Princeps autem Consolus and the Cult of Stythe. This battle was the third battle to be fought within the walls of Minas Music. The Battle Begins After teaming up with Awawfaweme to learn the location of Frosty, the Swords of the Soundboard realised that the former Emewafwawa minion had betrayed the gang, and had allowed the forces of the Cult of Stythe to invade Minas Music. After learning of this, SuperNutty realised that he did not have enough troops to manage the counter-invasion of Minas Music (and the destruction of the Corhrux that resided there) whilst also continuing his campaign against the Cult of Stythe elsewhere. Princeps autem Consolus therefore decided that the time had come to deploy her forces in the Stythe Wars, and she mobilised her console minions against the Cult of Stythe. The Enigma Upon reaching the gate to Minas Music, Drez Bro Dude A reported that there was a seal on the door that could only be convinced to move out of the way by a musical maestro. Not willing to admit to SuperNutty that his assistance was required, Princeps instead went to devious lengths to get the door open herself. Using the console command npc_spawn_consolocommando, Princeps resurrected her old foe - Consolo Commando. After giving him due time to get used to being alive again, Princeps then sent the Commando on a mission to recover the body of The Triad, a former Goodfella who was buried just outside the walls of Minas Music. As Consolo completed his task, Drez was tasked with recovering a sample of The Virus, stored in the League secret research chambers under Minas Music, which had been abandoned following the Second Battle of Minas Music. Despite going with a lack of suitable power tools of safety equipment, Drez was somehow able to cut the vault doors open with a motorcycle, and recover a sample of The Virus An Unholy Alliance With Triad's body and Chatee's Virus acquired, Princeps then used the console command tool_merge_entities to fuse the Virus into the dead tissue of the former Goodfella leader, and Consolo Commando used the command npc_resurrect to bring the abhorrent beast to life. With a new host body, Chatee was returned to life. Using his horrendous musical ability to open the door, Host Chatee was finally home. Until he was abruptly decapitated by Princeps, that is. Poor Chap. The Attack After breaching the gates, Princeps' forces slaughtered the unprepared Cult of Stythe adherents in a massacre in the main courtyard. However, Awawfaweme used the power of the Corhrux - revealed to be the Viola of Shirley - to take on a new form, a huge demonic beast which crushed all in its path. Fighting on the main tower, Princeps caught sight of the beast and used player_additem_plasmacaster and fired a bolt of explosive plasma directly into Awawfaweme's eye, destroying her brain and toppling the disgorged creature to the ground, dead. As Awawfaweme fell, the body of the creature crushed the Shrine to Emewafwawa and damaged his sacred Temple, in which the remains of the Manuscript of Earle were kept. This damaged the still-open Portal to the Distortion World, causing the device to begin to overload... In the meantime, Drez reached the chamber in which the Viola of Shirley was held, and stabbed the Corhrux - to no avail. Immune to most conventional forms of attack, the Corhrux simply absorbed the blows. Drez instead simply threw the Viola out of the tower window and into the burning remains of Emewafwawa's Temple - right into the damaged Portal to the Distortion World. The resulting reaction destroyed the Portal, and Princeps used command_teleport to escape the battle whilst Minas Music, the Portal, the Corhrux and any other battling forces - Stythe or Art alike - were destroyed in a gigantic explosion. The only surviviors were Princeps herself, Drez Bro Dude A, a handful of Art minions who managed to escape, and Consolo Commando - who managed to use player_additem_bubbleshield to escape the catastrophe, sparing the lives of those who fought near him in the process, including Drez. Despite the pyrrhic nature of their victory, it was a victory nontheless - Minas Music was destroyed and with it, the Corhrux. Category:Events